1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hold open apparatus which permits a member which is biased in a normally closed position to be held in an open position.
More particularly, the hold open apparatus in accordance with the present invention provides a spring-biased, pivotally mounted rod, which when mounted on a movable external member, automatically engages an opposing stationary member to hold the movable external member in spaced apart relation to the stationary member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a general type of hold open apparatus which employs a pivotally mounted license plate supporting frame. A frame member is secured to the vehicle, and a license plate-engaging frame member is pivotally mounted to the frame member secured to the vehicle.
One of the most serious disadvantages attendant known hold open apparatus is that they are not suitable for use on vehicles having a frame such as a license plate frame with a compression spring which exerts a force to return the frame to a vertical position. This is particularly noticeable on vehicles in which a depression is formed in the vehicle body to receive the license plate and in which access to the fuel filler pipe is gained by pivoting the license plate frame.
The hold open apparatus described hereinabove has had little or no success in eliminating the aforesaid disadvantages attendant hold open apparatuses, and there has developed a desideratum for a hold open apparatus for a vehicle which will, when the license plate frame of a vehicle is lowered, automatically hold the frame in a lowered position to allow access to the fuel filler pipe.
The following disclosures are illustrative of known license plate holder apparatuses.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,573,113, issued in 1926 to Irie, entitled "AUTOMOBILE LICENCE PLATE HOLDER", discloses a license plate holder composed of a main frame member and an auxiliary frame member centrally disposed beneath the main frame member. The auxiliary frame member has a plate integrally formed therein on which is inscribed the word "Out" or another suitable word which signifies that the rightful driver of the vehicle is not in the vehicle. The plate in the auxiliary frame is covered by a detachable, collapsible auxiliary license plate when the vehicle is used. When the driver leaves the vehicle, the hinged auxiliary frame is opened and the auxiliary plate is removed, uncovering the word inscribed on the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,206, issued in 1954 to Paolini et al, entitled "AUTO TAG HOLDER HINGE", discloses a license plate holder comprised of two elongated C-shaped members. The member to which the license plate is mounted is slightly larger than the member which is mounted on the vehicle, the forward extending legs of the smaller member fitting within the rearward extending legs of the larger member. A rivet or bolt passes through the C-shaped members where the legs abut, allowing the larger member to pivot on the smaller member. An elongated, flat metal element centrally disposed on the large C-shaped member extends perpendicularly upward from the member to support the license plate.
The aforesaid specifically disclosed arrangements, however, have individually and collectively failed to provide any solution to the above-discussed shortcomings and disadvantages attendant hold open apparatus of the conventional type.
The present invention provides an effective solution to the aforesaid problems attendant known hold open apparatus by providing a spring-biased rod pivotally-mounted within or on a bracket, or a substantially rectangular enclosure, which can be mounted on a vehicle license plate frame or other movable external member. When the external member is lowered or otherwise "opened", the spring-biased rod is elevated from a position substantially parallel to the enclosure to engage an opposing stationary member, thereby holding the movable external member in spaced apart relation to the stationary member.